A. Prior art and shortcomings thereof
In the prior art, a decorative clock with a sand picture 2 (please see FIG. 1) mainly consists of two transparent plates 211 forming a close space 212 therebetween to contain liquid and colored fine sands which form a sand picture 21; and a clock 22 located after the sand picture at a certain interval Both the sand picture and the clock are fixed into a frame 23. The clock 22 may be seen through the front transparent plate 211 of the sand picture 21 while the fine sands in the close space 212 gradually flow to show a dynamic picture.
As a decorative means for general consumers, there are shortcomings existing in such picture clock:
1. The fine sands will deposit downward and eventually become opaque and consequently hinder the display of time on the clock.
2. The clock 22 and the sand picture 21 are stationarily fixed onto the frame 23. When the sands in space 212 all deposited downward to the bottom, the picture 21 together with the clock 22 must be turned over to generate new flowing picture which will make the clock 22 reversed and showing incorrect time.
3. For the purpose to let the clock stand, the shape of the same is limited to rectangle or other polygons.
4. Prior design of such clock is only suitable for putting on table top or the like rather than hanging, because the clock could not be turned over when it is hung on somewhere, and, consequently, the sand picture would lose it function, too.
B. Methods to resolve above-mentioned shortcomings
With a purpose to eliminate the shortcomings existing in the prior art of decorative clock with sand picture, the invention hereof is specifically providing a through-hole on the picture for a projected shaft from the gear set housing of the clock to put through from the back of the picture, and to pivotly connect an hour-hand and a minute-hand at the front of the picture; a hanger and a receiving seat provided on a pair of supports are also provided to position the clock and the picture in such a manner that the picture may freely rotate without affecting the correct indication of time by the hour-hand and minute-hand.